Wireless technologies have become an integral part of communications used by individuals. Traditional cellular networks have evolved to provide both voice and data services to users. In addition, networks such as wireless LAN (e.g., 802.11) networks and WiMAX (e.g., 802.16e) networks have emerged to provide wireless connectivity to data networks such as the Internet. Because of the increased availability of multiple types of wireless networks, user devices have been developed to work on multiple types of wireless networks.
Cellular networks (e.g., 3G, 4G, LTE networks) typically have larger coverage areas than wireless data networks (820.11). Therefore, in some areas, a user may only be able to access and utilize voice and data services through a cellular network. However, when a user enters an area covered by multiple networks (e.g., 3G, 4G, LTE, 802.11), the device must select a single network for communications. For certain types of applications, it may be beneficial to communicate using multiple networks simultaneously.